


Deprived Brat

by arttselen



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Brat Son Youngjae | Eric, Dom Ju Haknyeon, Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sub Son Youngjae | Eric, Thighs, Thighs Riding, Top Ju Haknyeon, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon & Son Youngjae | Eric, Ju Haknyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 22





	Deprived Brat

Eric adjusts his member forward under the white skirt and stretches, even more, separating his own legs as well he exposes his sensitive area to the bare skin beneath him. The enticement of the embrace made the boy moan faintly on the other ear and the grip on his waist grew more intense. The man on possession over him kissed him forcefully several times to restrain his voice to get louder while he urged the boy’s ride movements. Eric inclined his head backward and the older seized the moment to leave explicit bruises down his neck and collarbone. His finger traces his jawline until he comes to his nape, retaining the blonde strands as he gazes fixed at the Son’s eyes. 

  
  
— Ha-… Haknyeon-hyung. — The younger pleaded, wishing he could scream his desire at the top of his lungs. — Please let me cum on your thighs.   


  
  
— Hmm aren’t you busy, Eric? I thought you had to practice with Juyeon-hyung. Do you miss sitting on my thighs that bad, uh? — His tone was derisive as he admired the lustful expression on the puerile adolescent. He once again grabbed their waist to help the continuous contact. He could feel Eric’s swollen balls rubbing against his feverish dermis. And he smiled sheepishly when he thought about how need his younger friend was being with him when in the meantime, the other guys were waiting for him to come to dance. But Eric, at the moment, o ly wanted to come for him. He directed his right hand to the boy’s hard cock and started to massage his length, hearing the younger say _“fuck, fuck hyung”_ a considerable amount of times. When he knew the boy was near his climax, he stopped and shifted him down on his lap, slapping his ass strongly. — You’ve to go. You _will come to me_ when you’re done.   


  
  
Eric didn’t deserve to cum after being such a disobedient brat, fucking with the elders hyungs because he was extremely immoral deprived. And then, he got up and without a second glance, pausing in the doorframe only to say “Don’t you dare try to cum by yourself. Or with anyone besides me.” and left the boyish one alone in the room. 


End file.
